


Online Presence

by Floris_Oren



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Blog article, Fist/third combined, M/M, QuiObi Week 2017, The Online/internet/holonet challenge, and the General Jinn challenge, combining two challenges, it just worked out that way, it may be a bit weird, online, slight commedy, with POV's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 08:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11309562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floris_Oren/pseuds/Floris_Oren
Summary: a Blogger of one of the Galaxy’s most trashy publications hits it big time when she is allowed to meet with General Kenobi and Jinn. But, what is this? Is there Illicit ROMANCE going on between the two? Whatever shall the Holo-net DO!





	Online Presence

**Author's Note:**

> For the Quiobiweek 2017 challenge, the second day is Obi-Wan's holo-net stuff. I thought this would be cute. Honestly, I thought I wouldn't be able to write more for this week, but it seems that the Force has other plans. lol.   
> i JUST realized that this may smack of older fic. But to be honest I think the transition between the "reading" of the article and people talking about it works best with (these things) lol.

“Kriffing Sith Hells, Qui-Gon. Look at this!” Obi-Wan is not a happy camper. He’s frowning and standing above Qui-Gon’s bed. They’d just gotten back from a three month  long mission. Leaving the 212th’s in the hands of Anakin - who’d recently taken a dive off the deep end.

 

Qui-Gon rolled out of the scratchy, warm blankets. And took the flimsi-pad out of Obi-Wan’s hands. 

 

“Illicit affairs, hot Clones and War.” Qui-Gon read aloud. 

 

“It gets worse.” Obi-Wan sighed. 

 

“After the news of ANIDALA hit the waves, will we see more when General’s Jinn and Kenobi tie the knot…” he was not awake enough for this. 

 

“I feel like I’m in some holo-drama novel.” Obi-Wan muttered. “It’s like they don’t know us Jedi at all.” 

 

“Well, War does odd things.” Qui-Gon muttered. He put the Flimsi aside. “Let’s get breakfast, I don’t think I can read such trash without some tea.” 

 

~*~

 

Dear Readers, _ **( the article started)**_ I, Statia Trupo, have been given the highest honor of this publication. In this round of Galaxy expose’s. I give to you, General Jinn and his secret lover, Obi-Wan Kenobi. _**(Qui-Gon snickered at that.)**_

 

Don’t read that wrong, their first duty is always to the mysterious Jedi Order. They are Jedi at heart. Always putting their lives on the line for us; fighting the evil that is the Droid army. Bringing Peace and hott-ness (Obi-Wan groaned) to the Galaxy. 

 

_**(“She’s got it in for you, Padawan Mine.” Qui-Gon laughed.** _

_**“Don’t call me that…” a sigh.)** _

 

It was the midst of the week when I arrived on the Resolute. Resplendent with white armour that’d been decorated to tell a story of courage, strength, and love. The Clones are all business while on duty. Fun, suave, and charming while off. I had a particularly nice time with one called Waxer in the broom closet. 

 

_**(“Oh dear FORCE!”)** _

 

But, that is not the end of illicit affair going on. And No, we do not count the cuddle puddle on level three of the Resolute. Thank you very much. Either way, often General’s Kenobi and Jinn are see speaking with each other, in quiet corners of the ship. Sometimes in the canteen. Trying not to touch in public.

 

_**(“Really? Can we skip this part?”** _

_**“No.”)** _

 

My dearest of bosom friends. I did my best to get a holo of the two kissing, unable to deny their need any longer. However, all I got was this holo of an Injured Obi-bae Kenobi  (^_^) being carried back from a battle - One that I spent at a safe distance I’m telling you - by none-other than General Jinn. His hair swept back and if this is not the cover of the Next Jedi Smut novel I’m writing, I don’t know what is.

 

**_(“I…..what?”_ **

**_“The series is called The General’s Jedi. Apparently, I’m not a Force user but you are certainly thirsty for me.” Qui-Gon explained._ **

****

**_“You read that?”_ **

****

**_“Well, it passed the time when you were in medical and the writing isn’t half bad. Though I do wish they’d get the code right.” Qui-Gon sighed._ **

****

**_“We are not here to discuss your bad taste in romance holo-novels.” Obi-Wan said, put out._ **

****

**_“This is as good as one.” Qui-Gon laughed. Teasing Obi-Wan was always fun.)_ **

 

Alas, I had to leave. My trip coming to a close. But I ask you, dear Reader what you think? Will the Jedi move away from their vows of “hold nothing”? Will they fall in love, get married, have babies???? Will we ever have a Jedi Order that is free of dogma???? 

 

The Galaxy may never know. 

 

~*~

 

Qui-Gon shook his head as he put the flimsi aside, next to an empty bowl that once held porridge. “Some sentients.” he had that gentle smile on his face. The one which always made Obi-Wan want to kiss him. 

 

“I don’t want another one of those sentients on my ship, ever again.” Obi-Wan stroked his beard. Qui-Gon thought he looked rather handsome with all that fur on his face. 

 

“Oh?” 

 

“Because we couldn’t touch or kiss like she said.” Obi-Wan refused to call it pouting, though, he definitely was. 

 

“Indeed, come here.” Qui-Gon held out and arm, Obi-Wan abandoned his chair to sit in the older Jedi Master’s lap. 

 

“How do you think we should handle this?” Qui-Gon asked. 

 

“Probably best to ignore it, and you to kriff me into the mattress.Like, right now.” 

 

Qui-Gon gripped Obi-Wan closer to him; “That I can do.” the promise is laden with love. And the Force glows about them. Honestly, it’s not the Force’s fault that his/her Chosen get things wrong every so often. Not this. No. Never this pure love between two of her favorites. 

 


End file.
